Soldier
. }} Die Soldier (in Afrikaans Soldaat) is 'n Emblem Heartless wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts coded en Kingdom Hearts χ. Voorkoms Soldate het 'n baie meer verfynde voorkoms as Shadows, wat op die eerste oogopslag as 'n edele ridder-tipe kryger verskyn. 'N Nadere ondersoek toon dat die soldate net so dierbaar is as die ander Heartless. Hul spiervorme is geklee in 'n blou-swart lyfpak met die Heartless-embleem en pers omgekeerde embleem wat op die knieë in goud gesny is. Hulle dra swart, silwer gesnyde skoene wat eindig in spiraaltone, silwer polsbandjies en 'n silwer ridderhelm versier met twee hoekige, oogagtige spirale aan die voorkant en 'n geel streep aan die basis van die gekrulde silwer pluim. Sy ware Hartlose gedrag kom uit op 'n noukeurige ondersoek van hul vurige blou- en rooi-geklopte kloue, en hul skaduwee gesigte met helder geel oë en tandagtige maw. Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Soldiers het hul kleure met die Air Soldier omruil, wat in swart, bruin en bruin is. Die soldaat se naam verwys na wat die weermag bedien. Dit beklemtoon die Heartless se stryd vermoëns. Hulle verskyn ook in groot getalle en verwys na 'n weermag. Statistiek ;Kingdom Hearts χ Storie ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sora spot sy eerste soldaat wanneer hy die Tweede Distrik binnekom, aangesien 'n uitgeputte man deur die Heartless gevang word en sy hart gesteel het. Die hart word omskep in 'n Soldaat Heartless, wat deur 'n gang van die duisternis ontsnap. 'N Peloton soldate sit later in die hotel waarin Sora, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie en Aerith die situasie bespreek en Leon help Sora om te ontsnap en die Heartless se leier te vind. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Wanneer Sora vir die eerste keer na Hollow Bastion terugkeer, loop 'n peloton soldate verby. Later steel 'n ander swerm die 100 Acre Wood-boek, beskadig dit en slaan Sora terug daaruit. Hierdie soldate word egter deur Sora verslaan en hy kry weer die boek terug. Sora gee dan die boek na Merlin terug en ontvang die opdrag om die oorblywende bladsye van die boek te soek. Stryd Aanvalle *'Kras aanval' (引っかき攻撃 Hikkaki Kougeki): Die soldaat swiep sy teiken met die kloue aan sy regterhand. *'Twee stadium skraap' (2段引っかき 2-dan Hikkaki): Die soldaat swiep na sy teiken en stoot dan vorentoe. *'Roterende skop' (回転蹴り Kaitengeri): Die soldaat spring en begin met 'n draaiende kiekie by die landing. Het swaar rek as dit geblokkeer word. *'Deurlopende skoppe'(あびせ蹴り Abise Keri lit. "Pouring Kicks"): Die soldaat begin met 'n aanval wat uit verskeie skoppe bestaan. Strategie In Kingdom Hearts verdien Sora Tech Points elke keer as hy 'n soldaat se aanvalle suksesvol blokkeer.In Kingdom Hearts, voor Kairi se redding, verdien Sora een Tech Point elke keer as hy 'n soldaat se aanval suksesvol blokkeer. Hierdie nommer is verhoog na twee Tech Points vir elke suksesvolle blok in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix.In Kingdom Hearts, na Kairi se redding, verdien Sora nege Tech Points elke keer as hy 'n Soldaat se Scratch Attack suksesvol blokkeer. Soldate verskyn dikwels baie, en kan Sora vinnig vermoor as hulle hom omring, so verhoed dat hulle dit doen. Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts enemies Kategorie:Phil Cup Kategorie:Hades Cup Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts II enemies Kategorie:Pain and Panic Cup Kategorie:Pain and Panic Paradox Cup Kategorie:Hades Paradox Cup Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts χ enemies